1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording and reproducing a high resolution video signal.
2. Related Art
The recording process pertaining to recording a video signal onto a magnetic tape consists of applying a temporarily changing signal voltage to a record head as the magnetic tape is conveyed past the record head.
The basic steps involved in recording video signals onto the magnetic video tape include transporting the magnetic tape at a regulated speed, and causing the magnetic coating of the tape to contact an erase head which demagnetizes the tape coating. The tape then moves into contact with the record head. The record head has a magnetic field varying in accordance with the magnitude of a current signal. With low-level signals the field will be small, and some magnetic particles in the tape coating will be forced into alignment with the field. As the signal field is increased, a larger number of particles will become oriented in the direction of the recording field. As the magnetic tape is moved past the record gap, the magnetic coating can acquire a surface magnetization having a magnitude and a direction.
I have found that there is a need for an improved device which can efficiently and conveniently record a high resolution video signal and reproduce that signal. Efforts have been made in the area of recording video signals.
Exemplars of recent efforts in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,884 for High-Resolution Video Tape Recorder Systems and Methods for Recording and Recovering Video Compatibly with the Normal-VHS Format System issued to Ko, U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,494 for Apparatus And Method for Recording and Reproducing A Video Signal to And from A Record Medium issued to Iwamoto, U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,460 for Video Signal Recording Apparatus That Converts High Definition Video Signals into Signals Usable with Conventional Television Systems issued to Senso, U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,423 for Compatible High-Resolution Video Recording Format issued to Wedam, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,112 for Video Signal Recording/Reproducing. System for Recording And Reproducing Video Signals in High Quality Picture Television System issued to Yamamoto et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,035 for Color Video And Audio Recording And/Or Reproducing Apparatus issued to Kawakami et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,116 for Video Recorder Using Extended Tape Tracks to Record Compressed Chrominance issued to Baumeister.
While these recent efforts provide advantages, I note that they fail to adequately provide an improved device which can efficiently and conveniently record and reproduce high resolution video signals.